


A Bad Idea

by kellylynnlynn



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen - Freeform, Caitlin Snow - Freeform, F/M, Iris West - Freeform, Not Beta Read, all my posts on here are posted at like midnight I swear, angst kinda, but not really, i did read this over at least a million times before posting it though, this sucks tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellylynnlynn/pseuds/kellylynnlynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry is going to do it, he's going to finally tell Iris the truth. But, he is always late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bad Idea

This was a bad idea, scratch that, it was a terrible idea. But, there's no backing out now. Well, there's always a possibility to back out, but he already told Iris to meet him there. 

He could say he's going to be late, give himself time to think everything over. Of course, overthinking had never done him any good either. 

He was going to tell Iris the truth, about everything. He was going to tell her that he was the Flash. 

It was late, around the same time as most of their "meetings". Iris was cleaning up Jitters, she usually worked late now a days, always waiting for her hero. 

"Iris." The familiar voice said, appearing right next to you. 

She jumped, almost knocking over the table she was clearing. "Do you need to do that every time?" 

"No, but it's fun." He smirked, or at least he looked like he did. She could never tell with the way he seemed to be vibrating. 

"Come to discuss anything in particular or did you just come to scare the shit out of me?" She asked, a teasing smile on her lips. 

"A little of both, honestly." He rubbed the back of his neck, and the mannerism seemed oddly familiar to Iris, but she couldn't put her finger on why. 

"What did you come to talk about?" A touch of concern clouding her voice she stepped closer to Barry. 

"There's something you need to know about me." He explained, but before he could say anything else, time seemed to stop. 

Out of everything Barry was expecting that night, a gun wasn't one of them. He saw the bullet straight away, and, for once in his life, acted before he thought. 

Iris felt pain before she opened her eyes, the wind knocked out of her. She slowly opened her eyes to something she never wanted to see. 

The Flash, on the ground, bleeding. She ran toward him, almost slipping as she fell next to him. 

Barry, on the other hand, could barely open his eyes. This couldn't be a regular bullet, he thought. 

"Iris." He groaned, not having the energy to vibrate his vocal cords. 

"Who do I call? I mean, I know I can't call 911, because you're a metahuman, and they don't know how to take care of you, obviously. But I can't either. Do you have a cell phone?" She asked, panicking slightly but trying to keep her cool, for his sake. 

"Caitlin." He made a sound close to a whimper, somehow grabbing his cell phone but that's all he could do. 

Her hands were shaking as she took his phone, surprisingly finding the correct number in his phone. 

"I don't need to know the details of your conversation with Iris." Caitlin answered, an annoyed tone in her voice. 

Despite everything, Iris smiled, so he did talk about her. "This isn't the Flash." Iris managed. 

"Iris? Is B- is the Flash alright?" Immediately alert, she pulled up the screen on her computers. 

"He was shot, but he isn't healing. I'm at Jitters, we aren't even on the roof. The door's still open." She explained, her voice shaking a great deal more. 

"His vitals aren't good. Okay, I need you to do something for me, Iris, just to keep him stable until I can get to him. I need you to put pressure on where the bullet hit him, we can't risk losing too much blood. And make sure he doesn't fall asleep. I'm leaving STAR Labs right now, I'll be there soon." To her surprise, Caitlin remained calm, which was the complete opposite of how either of them felt. 

"Alright." She whispered, immediately searching for the source of the blood, right near his chest. 

The strangled yell he gave was almost worse than if he had screamed in pain, more tears sprung to Iris' eyes as his yell became small whimpers. 

"Iris?" The way he said her name, voice clouded with pain, but somehow lucid. "Take off my mask." 

"Are you sure?" Her voice shook more than ever, if he was revealing himself to her, does that mean he thinks he's dying? She didn't even want to think about it. 

He manages a nod, before closing his eyes when another wave of pain flew through him again. 

"Don't sleep, don't leave me." Iris begged, more tears clouding her vision. 

"Iris, take off my mask." He ordered, his voice final. 

Slowly, she removed one hand from the bullet entrance, taking a moment to wipe the blood off before slowly lifting his mask. 

"Barry?" She gasped, suddenly everything made sense, why Barry was acting so strangely, why he was so insistent about her deleting her blog, everything. 

"I'm sorry, I love you, Iris." Barry's voice came in almost a whisper, but Iris heard. 

"I love you too, Barry. I always have." She whispered back, hands returning to the bullet entrance. 

Caitlin ran in, carrying a huge bag of what Iris assumes are medical supplies. 

"You did well, Iris. Thank you." Caitlin said sincerely, before assessing Barry. "You were right, the bullet is compromising the Flash's healing."

"You don't need to call him the Flash, he told me, or showed me." Iris explained, moving out of Caitlin's way but keeping an eye on Barry. 

"Good, you deserve to know." Caitlin gave her a rare smile, returning to Barry quickly. 

"If there's anything I can do, tell me." 

"I need to get the bullet out, it's what's compromising his healing. I need you to hold him still, this will hurt." Caitlin explained, her gloves already ready. 

Iris nodded, not trusting her voice. Almost immediately Barry's eyes opened again, taking a deep breath, already knowing what was going to happen. 

"Barry, I need you to stay awake. This is going to hurt." Caitlin warned, barely giving him enough time to nod before she started. 

Another strangled yell came from Barry, his eyes shut so tightly Iris wondered if that hurt him too. It broke her heart listening to him be in such pain, and she was powerless to stop it. 

Caitlin made quick work of retrieving the bullet, but if you ask any of them, it may as well have been hours. 

As soon as she took out the bullet, he started healing. The wound sealing itself before their eyes and Barry finally opened his. 

"Barry?" Caitlin called, concern covering her eyes.

"I'm okay." Barry answered, trying to lift himself up. 

"Stay down, Barry, you've lost a lot of blood." Caitlin ordered, using her 'you better listen to me' voice. 

"Don't you ever scare me like that again." Iris commanded, her emotions finally getting the best of her. 

"If it helps, I was gonna tell you who I really was before this happened. I didn't plan on getting shot though." He gave her a soft smile, his voice rough. 

"I meant what I said, I do love you." Iris smiled slightly, watching the smile on Barry's face grow. 

"Me too." 

"I hate to do this to you guys, but I want to take Barry back to STAR Labs to make sure the bullet didn't do any lasting damage." Caitlin explained, smiling over the two of them. 

They both blushed, but the small smiles remained on their faces.


End file.
